


A Miraculous Christmas

by TiredHorse



Series: Reveal and post reveal oneshots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Adrien and Plagg Visit the Dupain's this Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckyblkcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyblkcat/gifts).



 

"I don't see why I have to go." Plagg pouted, crossing his arms. "I never get anything good during this stupid holiday." He muttered.

 

"Come on, Plagg. It will be fun! Besides it will be my first Christmas with someone." The cheese supplier said, gathering wrapped boxes of various sizes. 

 

"I don't see how." Plagg grumbled floating into Adrien's jacket as the boy carried the boxes out of his room and into the waiting car outside. 

 

Plagg didn't particularly like this holiday cause for some reason he always got this black soot covered rocks and he didn't understand why. 

 

He sat pouting in the pocket, just waiting for this day to end.

 

It was warm in Adrien's pocket despite the freezing temperature of the outside world. Not to mention cozy.  He soon found himself asleep inside the pocket.  Maybe if he slept he could sleep through this terrible holiday.

 

Plagg awoke with a start when he felt cold icy fingers against his skin.  "Ah! Don't touch me!" He shouted from inside the pocket. 

 

"Plagg get out, we're here." 

 

"So? Why do I care?" He growled slowly moving further into the pocket. 

 

"Fine then, you won't get your present or see Tikki." Adrien said putting back on his mittens.

 

"How dare you." He growled flying out of the pocket. "Using Tikki against me." He folded his arms and glared at the boy. "And this present better not be these black rock things." 

 

Adrien laughed as he gathered the boxes from the trunk. "You mean coal?"  

 

"Yes. Why in the world would I want those things? Who even gives me them?" He asked flying next to cheese supplier as they approached the door.

 

"Santa brings them and he gives you coal if you are bad." He chuckled, opening the door that lead into Marinette's house, bringing in the boxes. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted from the entrance. 

 

"Bad? Me? I'm the nicest being ever." He said offended at the very accusation of getting a lump of coal for just being himself. 

 

"Pfff right." Adrien replied, and before plagg could get a word in a small red god came flying in, tackling him and wrapping him up in a small tight hug.

 

"Plagg!" She yelled happily, receiving a purr from him.

 

"Tikki!" He yelled back, returning the hug, "I haven't seen you in ages." 

 

"You saw me yesterday." She giggled, nuzzling her cheek against him. 

 

"Ages." He reaffirmed.

 

"Merry Christmas Adrien." Tikki smiled at him, not letting go of plagg. "Marinette is in the kitchen upstairs, putting the finishing touches on the Christmas cookies and her parents are in the bakery."

 

"Perfect, I'll go say hi to them and meet you two up stairs." He said setting down the presents before taking a couple out of the pile to give to Marinette's parents.

 

Once he left, Plagg kissed Tikki's face. "Now that the wet towel is gone. Let's celebrate Christmas the traditional way." He gave her a wink.

 

Tikki laughed. "Oh, you are bad." She purred, as she gazed lovingly at him. 

 

"Don't you know it." He grinned at her. 

 

"And do you know what bad boys get?" She asked him, nuzzling her nose against his causing him to melt. 

 

"What do we get?"

 

"Coal." She giggled, wiggling out of his arms and flying up stairs. 

 

Plagg was flabbergasted by this and chased after her.  

 

He followed his giggling temptress, to the kitchen, where Marinette was baking.  The delicious aroma of baked goods washed over him as he entered. 

 

But nothing smelled as delicious as the cheese spread that rested in the center of the small dining table.

 

Plagg smacked his lips, licking them as well. 

 

"Plagg, no." Marinette said, stepping in front of him with a tray full of cookies fresh out of the oven. "The cheese is for everyone. Can have only one." 

 

"Aw, what?" Plagg pouted, "Mari, you can't just tell a god he can only have one."

 

"It's either one or none." She replied placing the tray of cookies on the stove for them to cool.

 

"But that's not fair!" He shouted folding his arms and floated over the cheese trying to figure out which cheese he wanted.

 

Worst. Holiday. Ever.

 

"Sorry Plagg." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

 

Bah humbug.

 

He floated away taking the biggest piece of Camembert cheese he could carry, nursing it since those was _supposedly_ the only cheese he'll get for the day.

 

He sat on top of a present, grumpily eating underneath the Christmas tree which had twinkling blinking lights built into it. Each light went off and on at different variables giving a spectacular show. The light reflected off the different colored orbs that hung off the tree, increasing the beauty and tranquility to the lights' dance.  Unique ornaments also hang from the tree near the edge, each one carrying a significant meaning to that particular ornament.  One was that of plastic bread, symbolizing the bakery they own, another was a tiny crib with a tiny child inside symbolizing Marinette when she was an infant, and another, a rather recent one, of a cartoon black cat's head which was for Adrien whom the Dupain-Chengs welcomed into their home.  He stared up at the show mesmerized, only to break out of the daze when he felt Tikki sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His brooding had disappeared, replaced with a smile and the feeling of peace.

 

\---

 

Meanwhile after Adrien went into the bakery, he shouted, "Merry Christmas!" Again. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Sabine smiled at him as she emptied the cash register. "We were just closing up. Tom is in the bakery finishing cleaning up, you can pop in and say hi if you want."

 

He walked up to her, lifting up the gifts onto the counter, "Oh, of course. I'll see him soon Mrs. Dupain but-" 

 

"Adrien, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Sabine." She smiled sweetly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder tenderly.

 

Adrien smiled back at her, he started to feel more at home with this all to familiar feeling that he nearly forgot. It felt like he had a family again. He wiped a tear that was starting to bud under his eye. "Okay."  He took a deep breath and began again. "I wanted to give you a present, Sabine." He placed a box into her hand. "Open it."

 

She smiled and slowly unwrapped the paper and when she opened the box, she gasped with delight. For inside the box was the most beautiful Madame Wilfron Gonnere Water Lily hair clip.  It was a large pink lily in bloom, showing thousands of beautiful petals. The clip itself was black and match Sabine's hair color. "It's so beautiful." She moved the clip through her hair and let it go for it to stay perfectly against the side of her head.  

 

He smiled back at her. "Marinette told me you love flowers so I thought this might be okay. I'm going to give Tom his present." 

 

She nodded and pulled out a compact mirror from her purse to admire the gift she had gotten. And before Adrien walked away, Sabine pulled him into a hug.  It felt warm and familiar. It felt close to his own mother's hugs: warm, safe and comforting.  He hugged her back.  "I love it, Adrien. Thank you." He heard her say and he smiled before pulling away to make his way to the bakery door.

 

Adrien push passed the door to see Tom wiping the counters down. "Merry Christmas, Tom."

 

"Adrien!" Tom shouted smiling as he stopped everything to walk up and give Adrien a hug, picking up the boy in a tight bear hug. "Merry Christmas, my boy!"

 

Adrien laughed, while feeling the grown man squeeze the life out of him. "I got you a present." 

 

Tom set him down. "Oh Adrien, you don't have to give us gifts. You are family now." He patted the boy's back. 

 

"I know but I wanted to get you presents because you are family." He smiled at that word. Family. He took a thin rectangle box from under his arm and handed it to Tom. "Here, open it."

 

"Oh, alright." He smiled opening the box and was curious to see an apron inside.  He had dozens of aprons but a gift was a gift.

 

However, as he pulled out the apron he laughed as he saw what was on the apron.  The apron read 'Ask me about my sweet BUNS.' With a picture of baked buns below the words. 

 

"I love it!" He said, immediately putting it on. It fit him perfectly. "Well done, son." He gave him a warm smile to Adrien and he smiled back.

 

"Thank you." He made his way to the bakery door, "I'm going to go see Marinette."

 

"Alright, we'll be up shortly." Tom replied, still admiring the apron.

 

\---

 

After a while, Plagg saw his personal Cheese Carrier enter the room. "Hey Lovebug." He kissed Marinette's cheek as she was icing the cookies, before setting down dozens of presents onto the floor.

 

"Hey kitty~" she purred back, before turning to see the presents. "Oh my gosh! Adrien, why are there so many presents?"

 

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited to celebrate Christmas with your family, I may have gone a little overboard." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "I already gave some presents to your parents."

 

She laughed, turning back to the cookies to put icing on them. She then felt Adrien wrap his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. "Can we open presents now, bugaboo?" 

 

"No, be patient. I'm almost done with the cookies." She sighed. 

 

"Please~?" He whined burying his head into her back.

 

"Oh. Oh, alright...but only one. You'll have to wait for everyone else to get here to open the rest." She set down her spatula and whipped her hands on her apron before removing it. "You are incorrigible." 

 

He smiled at her, then ran to the pile of presents, taking out a huge box, a medium box and a small box, about the size of shoe box. 

 

"Adrien, I said one." She put her hands on her hips.

 

"I know, the other two are for Plagg and Tikki."

 

Upon hearing their name the two kwami floated to Adrien. 

 

"You got us presents?" Tikki asked excitedly. While Plagg couldn't believe it. No one gave him a present.

 

"Yeah! You guys are family too." 

 

"Oh! Right! Thank you for reminding me." Marinette said rushing up the stairs to her room then came back down with her hands behind her back. 

 

"I made you two presents too." She smiled, holding out her hands to the two kwami.  One was a tiny leather jacket that she handed to Plagg.  

 

He looked confused at it. Kwami didn't need clothes so why the hell would he want this? But deciding to be nice, he slipped the leather jacket on and it felt nice and cozy.  "Wow. Thanks." He was on the verge of tears, this jacket was the only present he got that wasn't coal and it fit perfectly and it was warm and comfortable and he finally understood why people wore clothes.

 

The other hand held a dress, which she handed to Tikki. The dressed matched Tikki's dark slate blue eyes. "It's beautiful Marinette, thank you!" She slipped on the dress and much like Plagg's jacket, it fit perfectly. Tikki gave a little twirl. "I love it!" She shouted happily. "What do you think Plagg?"

 

Plagg was speechless, his mouth hung wide open. It took him a second to respond, but he smiled at her and floated close to her pressing his forehead against her's. "I think you look beautiful." He whispered. 

 

If Plagg didn't know better, he could have sworn he saw her blush.

 

Marinette smiled at the two, before moving to the tree to pull out a package that was for Adrien.

 

While she did that Adrien handed the shoe box and the medium sized box to Tikki and Plagg. "Here guys open it."  

 

The two broke away from their embrace to open their presents. The shoebox was labeled for Plagg while the medium one was for Tikki. 

 

Plagg was a little miffed that his personal cheese holder gave him the smaller box, but once he opened it. He saw that it was an RC car, that was powered by internal batteries. But what was special about this car, was that it could be driven by a certain kwami.  Plagg flew into it and started it up. He drove it around, laughing. "So this is what you've been doing."

 

"Well yeah, after I saw that Staurt Lottle Movie, where the mouse drove around in a car. I thought maybe I could get you that. Do you like it Plagg?" 

 

"I love it, Adrien." He laughed, driving around in the car.

 

Tikki opened the medium sized present to reveal a large chocolate chip cookie that was the size of a cookie pizza. But it wasn't an actual cookie, it was a soft plush bed. Tikki laid down on the cookie and felt herself sink in the soft plush cotton. "Oh my god Adrien. It's sooo comfortable. I can almost fall asleep." 

 

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled before picking up the huge box and taking it over to the Christmas tree where Marinette was. 

 

"Here's your present." He smiled wide at her, setting down beside her. 

 

She gasped that the huge box was for her and started to feel guilty as she handed him a colorful paper bag with even more colorful tissue paper inside it. "And here is yours."

 

He took the present and tore way the tissue paper from the bag and gasped in excitement, digging his hands into the bag, pulling out mittens and a beanie that were red and covered in black polka-dots. In the corner of the mittens and beanie had cursive writing made with golden thread that said 'Marinette'. "I love it!" He immediately took off his beanie and mittens that he came in with and slipped on the ladybug beanie and gloves. "This is the best gift ever Marinette."  He kissed her passionately. "Thank you so much."

 

She blushed, "I'm glad, I'm sorry it's not as big as this present you got me."

 

"What are you talking about? You made these. It's such a great gift and I love them and I love you." He kissed her again. "Now go on, open yours." 

 

He bounced excitedly like this was his first Christmas morn, handing the big package to her.

 

"Okay, okay." She giggled tearing away the wrapping paper to reveal an arcade fighting stick controller. The arcade stick had artwork from Ultimate Mecha Strike III covering it.  It was the newest high quality arcade stick that Adrien had personalized to have the artwork on it.

 

Tears streamed down her face, her hands covering her mouth. She expected jewelry or the newest line from Gabriel.  Nothing like this. 

 

She wrapped her arms around Adrien, crying hard and kissing his face all over. He laughed, "Do you like it?" 

 

"I love it, you big goof." She replied, still kissing him.

 

As the two kids unwrapped their presents Plagg pulled up to Tikki in the little toy car he got from Adrien. "Hey there sweet thing, going my way?"

 

Tikki giggled at her adorable other, leaning in close to him. "No." she laughed flying away leaving one sour puss in a toy car.

 

Plagg pouted, resting his chin on the stirring wheel. He was just starting to like this holiday, too.

 

Tikki landed and sat next to him, causing him to perk up and smile at her. "So where are we going Plagg?" 

 

He put the car in drive and drove away from the kitchen and living room towards the stairs. Tikki been to every corner of Marinette's house and Plagg knew that.  But it's not the location it's what you could do at that location. "Marinette's room, but I want you to close your eyes. Okay?" 

 

"Gee, I wonder what we are going to do in Marinette's room." She giggled closing her eyes. She could feel Plagg stop the car and lead her to Marinette's room. She felt the coolness of the wood on her feet and she could tell that she was standing on the desk. 

 

"Wait here and keep your eyes closed. Please." He asked politely and she nodded. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she felt his hands in her's. "Okay, open your eyes."

 

When she opened them it was dark, the only light came from a window and Marinette's computer screen, which a video of a chimney fire was playing on loop.  All other windows were covered except the one that was behind Marinette's desk.  She could see snow falling.  When she looked back at Plagg, she noticed that he brought up her new cookie bed and placed it in front of the monitor with a makeshift blanket, made from purple fabric, that covered half of the cookie. "What do you think?"  He looked at her, almost pleadingly.

 

She giggled. "It's very romantic Plagg." She felt him move her onto her cookie bed and saw him looke up.  Curious, she looked up too. "Is that a-?"

 

"Yup." He smiled.

 

Hanging above them, hanging from a step from the stairs was a mistletoe.

 

Plagg removed his leather jacket it and wrapped it around Tikki.  The jacket hung from her shoulders. 

 

She looked down at the jacket and smiled then she looked back at Plagg to see him staring lovingly at her. "Merry Christmas, Tikki."

 

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas, Plagg."

 

He pulled her into the cookie bed and pulled the make shift blanket over them, cuddling her.

 

Maybe this wasn't such a bad holiday. Plagg could get use to this.  As long as he had Tikki, then just maybe he would grow to love Christmas. 

 

The two fell asleep, hold each other in their arms keeping each other warm.

 

\----

 

As the two Kwami sleep, the bell from the entrance of the bakery rang.  

 

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." Sabine said, still admiring the hair clip she had gotten from Adrien.

 

"I was informed that my son was here." A man replied from the doorway, who was carrying a few small boxes with him.

 

Sabine looked up from the mirror and said. "Hello Gabriel." She set her hands down on the counter and gave him a stern look. 

 

"Hello Sabine. It's...been a while." He gulped walking up to the counter. "Is Adrien here?" 

 

"Indeed it has, and yes he is. He is up stairs with Marinette." 

 

"Excellent. I brought her gifts as well." He set down the boxes on the counter and placed a small box in front of her.  

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, but took the box and opened it. When she saw that it was a book that was by her favorite author was signed by them, her grip tightened, almost crushing the box that the book came in. "You shouldn't have." 

 

"Listen Sabine, I-"

 

"Alright dear, I'm done cleaning." Tom began as he exited the bakery's kitchen." Also check out what Adrien had gotten m-" he paused when he saw Gabriel. "Oh hey Gabriel." He smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I'm here to see my son and maybe spend some time him as well." He cleared his throat, before eyeing the apron. "Nice apron." 

 

"Ha ha! Thank you, your son gave it to me.  Would you like to come up with us?" He asked, placing an arm around Sabine.

 

"Yes. I have something I want to give my son." He replied, picking up the remaining boxes.

 

"Oh, let me get that for you Gabe."  Tom reached over and took the boxes from him. 

 

"Oh, thank you." He replied and the three of them began to walk out of the bakery and into the foyer.

 

\----

 

Adrien was busy helping Marinette with the cookies, when the adults walked up that stairs. "You look so cute when your concentrating bugaboo. Your tongue sticks out and it's adorable."

 

"Thanks kitty." She blushed, giggling. "You know what makes you look cute?" She asked him.

 

"What?" 

 

She dabbed a bit of icing on his nose. "When you look like that." She laughed as Adrien wiggled his nose. 

 

"Oh I'm going to get you for that." He grabbed the icing bag and was about to spray her with icing when he heard the clearing of the throat.

 

It was an all too familiar clearing of the throat that made him go rigged and stand at attention. He did not want to turn to see the man.

 

Tom and Sabine, however, laughed at the exchange of the two teens allowing Adrien to relax a bit knowing that he wasn't alone with his father. He set down the icing bag and looked to Marinette for emotional support.  She gripped his hand and held it tightly.

 

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." Gabriel said walking up to him, before bending down to hug him. 

 

Adrien hugged his father back, before his father slipped away from his grasp.  Gabriel cleared his thrust again as he stood up and tapped  to his nose to signal for Adrien to clean his. Which Adrien did.

 

"What brings you here father?" He asked, gripping Marinette's hand again. 

 

"I took the day off to be with my son." He replied, reaching into his coat pocket to bring out a small present, wrapped in butterfly wrapping paper.  He handed it to Adrien.

 

Taking the box and unwrapping it, he opened it up to see a brooch shaped like a flower with five petals with a pearl in the center.

 

"It was your mother's." He whispered to him setting a hand on his son's shoulder. "She would want you to have it."

 

Adrien was speechless, he too the brooch out of box, admiring it before pining it over his heart. "Thank you Father." He whispered back.

 

It was the first Christmas in a long time that he got to spend it with his father, not to mention getting something meaningful as this from him.

 

He hugged his father once more. 

 

\----

 

After the embrace, the group then feasted on ham and turkey and all sorts of delicious food.  However Gabriel did remind Adrien that after this he was going to have to go back on his strict diet. But Gabriel did manage to snack on one too many cookies as well. 

 

And as they enjoyed themselves, opening presents and drinking hot cocoa, the whole of Paris was bundled up warmly in their homes for it was a wonderfully peaceful Christmas night.  

 

 

A Miraculous Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> have you seen stuart little? you know that rc car in the movie? thats how plagg's car works
> 
> also i wanted to end this fic on a fun happy family note 
> 
> also the dupain's know that adrien is chat noir and marinette is ladybug. gabriel does not
> 
>  


End file.
